


Always

by FriesForYams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kei is scared of thunder, M/M, Short first fic, Tadashi loves thunder, Tea, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriesForYams/pseuds/FriesForYams
Summary: Tadashi loves thunderstorms and Kei does not.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, it's not beta read and my mother language is not english.  
> Hope you can enjoy this short fic.

Thunder roared outside their home.  


Lightning flashed, painting the walls a cold blue white light and rain patters against the windows hard, giving the otherwise silent room a soft rhythmic sound. It was a soothing sound and he liked it.  


Tadashi smiled as he remembered the first time he’d stayed over at Tsukishimas place. There had been a sudden thunderstorm in the middle of the night and he had jolted awake when his gangly best friend at the age of 11 had stumbled right over him. He hadn’t been able to react or ask what was going in before he had heard the clap of thunder that rattled the windows. Tadashi had looked at the shaking blonde for a long time before he had understood what was going on. Kei was scared to death by the thunder that Tadashi loved so much and his taller friend was keeping him o so close. Tadashi had stayed quiet and still for over a minute before he had reached up to where he knew Kei had his headphones and he slipped them on his best friend’s head. The blond had only blinked at him through tears he stubbornly tried to keep to himself. The shorter had smiled and shrugged his shoulder, then sunken down under his comforters again and pulled it over his and Tsukishimas head. He wasn’t sad that he missed the thunder show outside, he was happy to learn more of Kei.  


Now Tadashi prepared his cup of tea just as he liked it, and he prepared an extra cup of tea with the flavour he knew was Keis favourite. He knew that any minute now, Kei would swallow his pride and come out to him, still not prepared to confess that he was scared but Tadashi didn’t mind. No words where needed, he knew and Kei didn’t deny it.  


He stirred the tea around for a bit, humming a soft tone while the tea got ready. He could faintly hear creaking from the bedroom and smiled as he took his tea with him to the big living room window.  


A new stroke of lightning passed outside as Tadashi sat down on the fluffy white rug by the window, placing his cup of tea on the windowsill as he pulled a grey soft blanket around himself. Just as he pulled his knees up to his chest and cupped the tea in both hands he saw in the corner of his eye the gangly blonde in the kitchen. He rested his head on the windowsill and watched as lightning flashed above followed close by the rumble.  


Tadashi smiled a bit against his cup of tea and waited, then there was a body sinking down beside him by the window with their own blanket and cup of tea. He didn’t say anything as Kei leaned against his back, he just hummed and smiled more.  


Yeah, Tadashi loved thunder.  



End file.
